<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Told Moonlight About You by lostboredom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732656">I Told Moonlight About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboredom/pseuds/lostboredom'>lostboredom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>billkin - Fandom, bkpp, ohaew - Fandom, ppkrit - Fandom, teh - Fandom, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboredom/pseuds/lostboredom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supplementary story based on my imagination,  when Teh visiting the dock because he's missing Oh Aew's presence. (Written in Indonesian language with love).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bestfriends to lovers - Relationship, bl - Relationship, boys love - Relationship, bromance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Told Moonlight About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Disclaimer : Cerita ini terjadi sebelum Teh dan kawan – kawan mengunjungi rumah Oh Aew untuk try out (?) buat ujian masuk kuliah).</p><p>Suara deburan ombak mengisi kekosongan di kepalaku. Sejujurnya aku juga tak begitu yakin apakah pikiran ini sungguh hampa, ataukah hanya aku yang berusaha menolak fakta bahwa aku memikirkannya. Namun saat ini aku sedang berada di pinggir dermaga. Tempat yang selalu dia datangi untuk menyebrang ke rumahnya di pulau di seberang sana.<br/>Entah apakah aku sungguh bodoh ataukah aku hanya selalu menghindari kenyataan? Shia, aku benci pikiran ini. Aku tahu sekarang dia sudah ada di kamarnya di resort di seberang sana. Mungkin sekarang sedang sibuk berteleponan dengan lelaki itu, Bas. Tertawa – tawa saat mengingat kembali moment lucu yang mereka lalui bersama hari ini, atau mungkin membahas tempat makan berikutnya yang akan mereka datangi untuk sesi jalan-jalan mereka yang selanjutnya. Jalan – jalan yang seharusnya dia lalui bersamaku ! bukan dengan lelaki itu.<br/>Tanganku yang basah karena keringat dingin masih menggengam tote bag berisi kartu – kartu dan buku tulis yang sengaja kubawah untuk mengenalkannya kosakata Chinese baru, tetapi sesi kami ditunda karena tadi sore Bas menjemputnya. Ya... Bas sudah tidak lagi memberinya sesi tutor, tetapi dia masih mengantar jemputnya hingga kini. Jujur, aku ingin marah. Ataukah aku sudah marah? tetapi tidak mengungkapkannya? Aku benci saat dia bersamanya dan bukan bersamaku. Aku benci saat waktu berhargaku bersamanya, direbut begitu saja. Walau aku tahu dia lebih senang bersamanya. <br/>Karena aku hanya bisa membuatnya marah dan kesal.<br/>Sementara Bas bisa membuatnya tertawa dan merasakan nyaman.<br/>Mengapa aku begitu mengekangnya untuk ikut belajar bersamaku? aku betul – betul egois. Shia Teh ! Berkacalah! Perasaan posesifmu sama sekali tidak berdasar !<br/>Cahaya bulan purnama memantulkan sinar indahnya ke permukaan laut, menghasilkan garis warna gemerlap kerlap - kerlip yang romantis. Dan perlahan kuteringat saat aku menyusulnya di perahu di dermaga ini minggu lalu, dan kami tak berbicara sepatah katapun selama perjalanan ke rumahnya.<br/>Aku merasa seperti orang paling jahat di dunia. Dan perasaan itu adalah perasaan yang sama yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku memang tak pernah berubah. Seharusnya aku bahagia diatas kebahagiaannya, namun mengapa aku begini? merasa hampa. Aku bahkan tak mampu menerjemahkan perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang. <br/>ไม่เคยรู้ ไม่เคยถาม ไม่แน่ใจ คืออะไร<br/>mai key ru, mai key tam, mai nae jai keu arai<br/>I never know, I never ask, I wasn't sure what it is</p><p>แต่ที่รู้ คือไม่อยาก จะต้องเสียเธอไป<br/>dtae ti ru keu mai yak, ja dtong siey te bpai <br/>But what I know is that, I don't want to lose you</p><p>ก็ได้แต่ถาม แต่หัวใจไม่เคยได้ตอบ<br/>kaaw dai dtae tam, dtae hua jai mai key dai dtop<br/>All i can do is, asking my heart but it never answer</p><p>ว่าที่เรามีกันเมื่อก่อน<br/>wa ti rao mi gan meu kon<br/>What we had before</p><p>คือฉันรักเธออยู่แล้วรึเปล่า ไม่รู้<br/>keu chan rak te yu laeo reu bplao? mai ru<br/>Is that I already loved you, did I? I don't know</p><p>หัวใจยังแปลไม่ออก <br/>hua jai yang bplae mai ok<br/>My heart just can't translate just yet</p><p>แค่รู้เพียงว่าใจฉันอ่อน<br/>kae ru pieng wa jai chan on<br/>What I know is that my heart is so soft,</p><p>แทบไม่ไหว เมื่อเป็นเรื่องเธอ<br/>taep mai wai meu bpen reuang te<br/>When it's about you </p><p>มันหมายความว่าอย่างไร<br/>man may kwam wa yang rai<br/>What is that mean?</p><p>Kata – kata itu mengalun di pikiranku.... Dan membuatku bertambah sesak dan nelangsa.<br/>Rasanya ingin kuteriakkan namanya di dermaga ini, agar dia di ujung sana mendengarkan dan datang menjemputku disini. <br/>Suara desiran daun kelapa diatasku mengusik kalbuku. Kelapa... Awalnya aku benci dengan buah itu, aromanya aneh... tapi semenjak terbiasa menghirup aroma itu darinya, sukmaku tergelitik. Semua panca inderaku mendadak bereaksi berbeda tiap kali aku menghirup aroma kelapa.... terutama aroma kelapa dari kepala dan tengkuknya. Sepertinya bukan aroma kelapa... melainkan aroma surga. Shia.... Teh kau sudah gila.<br/>Kututup mataku dan kubiarkan angin darat yang mengalun ke pantai membelai tubuhku. Rasanya syahdu dan begitu sepi. Aku tiba-tiba ingin memeluknya. Menghirup aroma manis tubuhnya... Dan ... AAAH SHIAAA ! Aku menepuk pipiku. Sadarlah Teh.. Dia itu laki – laki sama sepertimu.<br/>Suara mesin motor kapal memecah lamunanku. Seseorang datang. Segera kuusap wajahku yang masih basah entah karena keringat atau air mata. Kupusatkan perhatianku pada kapal kecil yang baru tiba di dermaga dan aku tak perlu menebak-nebak, karena hanya ia dan lung empunya kapal yang ada di atas perahu itu. Ia turun dari kapal dengan  tatapan penuh tanya begitu melihatku berdiri termenung, dan aku pun juga menatapnya penuh tanya. Tatapannya tak terlepas dariku hingga ia tiba tepat di hadapanku.<br/>Dia memiliki tatapan tajam menyelidik tetapi juga lembut dalam waktu bersamaan, kulitnya nyaris seputih daging buah kelapa dan dua titik tahi lalat di pipinya menambah keindahan di wajahnya. Parasnya begitu apik. Sejak dahulu. Sejak aku pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di masa SMP.<br/>“Kau mengenakan kaos karakter Sesame Street juga” timpalnya membuatku otomatis menatap kaos yang ia kenakan kemudian menatap kaos yang kukenakan. Ia mengenakan kaos putih bergambar Elmo sedangkan aku mengenakan kaos putih bergambar Cookie Monster. Kami bahkan tidak janjian sebelumnya. Ada apa ini....<br/>“Ah ya... hahaha. Ada apa kau kesini?” tanyaku berusaha terdengar biasa saja, padahal jantungku berdegup seirama ombak. Apakah sinar bulan mendengar curahan hatiku tadi dan memberiku hadiah dengan kedatangannya untuk menjemputku disini? ah berhenti mengada-ada Ai Teh !<br/>“Tiba – tiba aku ingin makan O-aew, kau juga mau?” tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.<br/>“Ya aku juga ingin memakan Oh-aew, maksudku O-aew...” jawabku pangling. Bagus sekali Teh. Bagus sekali.<br/>Ia tertawa kecil, “Hei jangan mentang-mentang namaku mirip dengan makanan, lantas kau mau memakanku juga” ucapnya, yang membuatku keki. <br/>Kami kemudian berjalan kaki menuju kedai O-Aew langganan kami yang kebetulan berjarak beberapa meter dari dermaga, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku berjalan kaki bersamanya di malam hari. Rasanya jauh berbeda dari sesi jalan kaki ke pantai yang pernah kami lakukan sebelumnya. Jalan kaki bersamanya di malam hari terasa jauh lebih intens dan hidup. Jalan raya di Old Town Phuket begitu sepi dan lengang di malam hari, namun lampu – lampu sepanjang jalannya tetap ramai menerangi sepanjang jalan. Menciptakan suasana hangat yang begitu terasa. Rasanya aku ingin kedai O-Aew itu berjarak lebih jauh lagi, agar aku dapat terus berjalan bersamanya.<br/>Hari ini aku tidak membawa motorku, kedua motor di rumahku sedang berada di bengkel. Jadi bus adalah alat transportasiku seharian ini. Sekarang masih jam 7 malam, aku mungkin masih bisa mengejar bus terakhir. <br/>Sepanjang jalan ia tak membahas Bas sama sekali, ia juga tak bertanya tujuanku duduk sendirian di dermaga. Karena bila ia bertanya, aku pasti akan mati kutu. Karena akan aneh bila aku menjawab dengan “Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu”... dia pasti akan mengira aku telah kehilangan akal.<br/>Kami menyantap desert O-Aew kami dengan lahap, Dia bersikeras ingin mengtraktirku karena aku sering mengajarinya, padahal aku yang awalnya ingin mengtraktirnya karena ia membuat malam minggu jadi punya arti. Tetapi dia adalah sosok yang keras. Jadi aku ikuti saja keinginannya.<br/>Ditengah-tengah makan, aku menyempatkan mengusap dan menggaruk punggungnya karena hidungnya terlihat kembang kempis seperti gatal, pertanda punggungnya sedang merasakan gatal. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak dahulu, dan aku takkan pernah bisa lupa. Tetapi kali ini usapan yang kuberikan padanya memberiku perasaan tidak nyaman di dada. Seperti ingin meledak. Oh Tuhan... apakah aku terserang penyakit jantung?<br/>“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya. Rupanya dia sudah selesai makan. Wajar dia bertanya begitu, karena sejak aku selesai mengusap punggungnya, kecepatan makanku jadi melambat.<br/>“Arghhh khun kho thod. Ini salahku. Makan O-Aew di malam hari... apa yang kupikirkan? kita bahkan belum makan malam sebelumnya, tapi sudah melahap es seperti ini... “ Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.<br/>“Ahh meung mai pen rai ! hahaha, aku tidak apa – apa!”<br/>“Jing-oh?” tanyanya. <br/>“Eh ! Jingjing loey haha.  Aku sudah makan Mango Sticky Rice sebelum kesini”<br/>“Hei ! itu tidak bisa dibilang makan malam, bagaimana kalau kau sakit magg” omelnya.<br/>Aku tersenyum gemas melihatnya, “Hei ! MAI PEN RAI !”<br/>“Aahh oke oke. eeh Aroi mai?” tanyanya merujuk pada O-Aew yang masih kusendok.<br/>“Hmm Aroi mak. Aku kan suka Pisang dan...”<br/>“Kelapa! akhir – akhir ini kau jadi suka kelapa juga haha... Oh hampir lupa” Dia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kemudian ia letakkan diatas telapak tanganku.<br/>Sebuah gantungan kunci dengan dua buah pahatan kayu berbentuk bunga hibiscus berwarna merah dan  buah kelapa. <br/>Aku menatap benda di tanganku dengan mulut melongo. Untung saja O-Aewku sudah tandas, karena kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah tersedak O-Aew sekarang.<br/>“Chob mai?” tanyanya sambil tersenyum.<br/>Aku nyaris menjawab dengan, “Khob chob meung” untung saja aku masih punya pengendalian diri.<br/>Aku mengangguk, dan tak menyadari setitik air mata menetes di pipiku. Shia !<br/>Aku buru – buru mengusapnya, tapi terlambat. Dia melihatnya lebih dulu, dan langsung mengusap pipiku dengan tissue. Sepertinya dia berniat membunuhku. Karena jantungku kian menggila sekarang.<br/>“Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya haha” candanya.<br/>Aku mengangguk lemas, “Khob khun krub na meung” jawabku sambil menggengam hadiah darinya, tak ingin hadiah itu jatuh atau hilang tanpa sebab dalam sekejap.<br/>“Aku membelinya tadi sore saat Bas mengantarku pulang, kami melewati toko kerajinan yang berada di dekat kedai pad thai yang dekat kuil itu. Aku meminta tolong berhenti sejenak karena melihat gantungan kunci itu di etalase. Gantungan kunci itu mengingatkanku padamu. Simbol Kelapa karena kau menyukai kelapa sekarang, dan Hibiscus merah karena kau sering memakai kemeja bergambar hibiscus merah” jelasnya.<br/>Aku tersentuh akan penjelasannya, walau agak kesal karena nama lelaki itu disebut. Ada hal lain yang dia tak tahu. Aku sering memakai kemeja itu sebenarnya karena kami sering berlatih untuk pentas Yongjian di dekat semak hibiscus, memang sudah lama... kenangan itu adalah kenangan masa kecil kami... namun memori itu selalu hidup di kepalaku.<br/>Entah apa yang membuatku begitu berani, tetapi kuputuskan untuk mengungkapkannya. <br/>“Untuk seterusnya bisakah aku terus bersamamu tiap saat? bersamamu membuatku merasakan hal yang aku pun susah jelaskan....”<br/>“Kau merasa senang bersamaku?” tanyanya.<br/>Aku mengangguk, “hmmm sanook... aku merasa senang sekali”<br/>“Kalau begitu aku akan terus bersamamu” jawabnya kemudian lalu ditariknya tas totebag yang sedari tadi aku bawa.<br/>“Kau ingin belajar bersamaku kan?” <br/>Aku lagi – lagi mengangguk. Sepertinya dia seorang cenayang.<br/>“Aku juga. Kalau begitu maukah kau menginap di rumahku malam ini? aku butuh tutorku malam ini. Na na na Kru Teh?” Dia mulai mengeluarkan jurus jitunya. Bermanja-manja.<br/>Aku tergelak melihat tingkah lucunya, “hmmm dai hahaha... tapi sejak kapan aku setuju dipanggil Kru?”<br/>“Sejak sekarang!” jawabnya santai. Aku spontan mengacak-acak rambutnya dan aroma kelapa yang semerbak langsung menguar keluar  dan langsung membius indera penciumanku. Aku membeku beberapa saat.<br/>“Wangi shampoo kelapa ini begitu berbahaya ya” timpalnya melihat reaksiku.<br/>Aku mengerjap, baru sadar kalau aku baru saja terhipnotis oleh dirinya lagi.<br/>“Hah apa maksudmu?” aku terkikik.<br/>“Sepertinya kau ingin terus bersamaku karena wangi ini... tetapi mungkin aku salah. Mungkin karena hal lain?” tanyanya sambil memasangkan gantungan kunciku ke totebagku yang ia pegang.<br/>Jantungku seperti tersetrum. Dia lagi-lagi mengenai titik lemahku. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata.<br/>“Kalau begitu aku akan terus memakai shampoo ini, karena aku suka saat kau di dekatku” ucapnya cepat lalu berjalan meninggalkanku lebih dulu menuju meja kasir.<br/>Aku terkesiap... apa itu barusan? seperti ada yang terbang di dalam perutku... apakah aku sakit magg? apakah efek sehabis makan makanan dingin di malam hari.<br/>Aku masih terduduk dikursiku sementara dia sudah berada di ambang pintu kedai.<br/>“Ayo berlomba ke dermaga! siapa yang terakhir sampai harus foto selfie dengan ekspresi lucu dan menguploadnya ke instastory!” tantangnya jahil.<br/>Aku memutar bola mataku, dia memang seperti ini. Selalu penuh kejutan.<br/>“Hei DIAO!” teriakku yang langsung mengejarnya yang sudah melesat duluan meninggalkanku.<br/>Hatiku terasa begitu hangat malam ini. Bukan. Bukan karena sinar lampu jalan yang begitu hangat menyambut kami saat kami berlari sepanjang trotoar. Tetapi karena aku baru saja diyakinkan olehnya bahwa dia akan selalu ada di dekatku. Sampai detik ini aku masih belum mengerti apakah aku sungguh menyukainya? ataukah hanya perasaan sesaat yang akan hilang dimakan waktu... namun yang aku tahu, aku senang bersamanya. Bersama Oh Aew.<br/>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story based on I TOLD SUNSET ABOUT YOU. The story happened at the end of eps 2 and the beginning of ep 3. This story is only happened in my imagination and it's nothing to do with the main series.<br/>Instagram : belle__shire<br/>tiktok : fhyfierfianne</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>